Del odio al amor
by cynthiaelizabeth.sernarodriguez
Summary: La mayoría de las personas que han sufrido de violación, lo mas seguro es que odien con toda el alma a su agresor. Sin embargo, si le preguntaran a Trini, no pensaría lo mismo ... Este fic estará basado en la película que salio en este año (2017) de los Power Rangers (Advertencia: G!P Rita. El primer capitulo contiene violación)


Advertencias de contenido

1.- Los personajes de Power Rangers no me pertenecen.

2.- Este fic empezara desde la escena de Rita vs Trini.

3.- Otras formas de referirme a Rita serán: oji-azul, pelinegra o villana. Otras formas de referirme a Trini serán: oji-marrón, morena (dejándome llevar por su tono de piel), muchacha o Ranger.

4.- Las letras negritas 'ladeadas' aparecerán cuando el subconsciente de Trini le hable mentalmente, y las letras 'ladeadas' normales son para cuando Trini hable mentalmente con este.

5.-Soy primeriza en esto de escribir algo con el tema de violación. Así que por favor, no me maten :v.

6.- Como lo escribí en el resumen. Este es un fic G!P. Y este primer capitulo contiene violación. Si dichos temas no les gusta, mejor váyanse.

* * *

Hoy había sido un día de locos. Para empezar tuvo que aguantar las clases aburridas a las que asistía como castigo, después tener que soportar la sesión de entrenamiento adentro de la fosa. Por cortesía de Zordon y en la noche, para cerrar con broche de oro, confesar algunos de sus secretos al rededor de esa fogata junto con sus compañeros de equipo ¿O ya los consideraba sus amigos? Quien sabe. Recordó lo que le había preguntado Zack después de decir que la cambiaban a menudo de escuela...

-Diste al clavo Zack. Problemas con novias. Creo que ya no sera un secreto que me gustan las chicas...Aunque no les aclare bien mi gusto por ellas. Ademas... Nunca me quedo lo suficiente como para enamorarme de alguna, así evito sufrir tanto- pensó Trini, sonriendo levemente.

La 'sesión' de confesiones había durado hasta las 3am. Ella ahorita ya se encontraba en su cuarto colocándose su pijama, lista para dormir. Camino hacia su cama y se dejo caer sobre ella; aunque segundos después termino acomodándose bien, boca arriba. Cerro sus ojos para que le llegara mas rápido el sueño. Ya estaba empezando a caer en los brazos de Morfeo, pero entonces sintió algo extraño. No podía respirar bien... Era como si algo o alguien estuviera cerca y en frente de ella. Aunque en este caso seria arriba. Abrió los ojos, solo para quedarse paralizada del miedo ante lo que vio. Rita Repulsa en todo su esplendor, levitando a unos pocos centímetros sobre ella.

"¿Sabes quien soy?" le pregunto la villana. Sujetando la mandíbula de la Ranger con una mano, mientras que con una de sus uñas de su otra mano delineaba la mejilla de esta.

"Si..." susurro Trini, tragando saliva, mientras empezaba a sentir una cierta sensación... pero muy leve ante aquel tacto

"Oh... una vez fui así como tu ... tan bonita" murmuro acariciando su rostro "inocente" ladeo su cabeza y retiro su mano de ella "son tan jovencitos todos los nuevos Rangers de Zordon" dijo esto ultimo mostrando desprecio en el tono de voz.

Trini no sabia que hacer, se sentía como un animal acorralado ante su depredador. Esperen un momento. Ella es una Ranger. ¡Tiene super fuerza! Arrojo fuertemente a Rita hacia el techo de su habitación. Ahora se podría decir que Trini estaba sobre ella. Sin embargo la oji-azul ni se inmuto.

"Encantadora" soltó con burla la villana, riendo levemente. Y ahora fue ella la que empujo fuertemente a la Ranger sobre la cama, rompiéndola. " ¿Se transformaron ya?" pregunto mofándose y al final la termino arrojando contra uno de los muros de su cuarto. "Pregunta capciosa" dijo acariciando fugazmente una de las mejillas y el cabello de Trini. "Si pudieras hacerlo, estuviéramos teniendo una conversación muy diferente" le acaricio otra vez el rostro. Iba a hacerlo nuevamente pero esta vez Trini volteo su cara para evitar el contacto, haciendo que Rita soltara una especie de gruñido. "La Ranger amarilla... ¿Crees que vengo a matarte? Mate a la Ranger amarilla una vez... ¡Y me encanto!" soltó muy descaradamente la peli-negra, moviendo a Trini de los hombros, haciendo que soltara un leve jadeo desesperado "Oh... ¿Quieres tu armadura? Te mostrare la mía, si tu me muestras la tuya" la oji-azul dio un paso atrás. Sus ojos se tornaron de un color verde brillante, de su cuerpo comenzó a salir una especie de picos (o puntas) verdes para empezar a formar dicha armadura, mientras que oro puro cubría sus uñas y adornaba parte de su rostro. Trini al ver que Rita no se movía, decidió aventarla fuertemente otra vez contra la pared mientras le apretaba su cuello. "Oh no. Por favor me lastimas. Que fuerte eres" soltó en un tono chillón, medio guason, y después rió levemente. "Es mentira..." la villana tomo a la Ranger de un lado de su cara y ahora ella la aventó contra la pared. "Tienes espíritu amarillita. Me veo reflejada en ti; yo era una marginada en el equipo igual que tu. Solo necesito saber. ¿Donde esta el cristal?"

"No...lo se" apenas Trini pudo murmurar, ya que la pelinegra empezaba a ahorcarla.

Rita miro de arriba a abajo a la Ranger y al terminar ladeo su cabeza "desgraciadamente te creo". La peli-negra volvió a llevar su mano al rostro de la oji-marrón para acariciarla "mañana voy a destruir Angel Grove. Pero a cambio de tu vida, averiguaras donde esta el cristal y me lo dirás. Estaré en el lugar donde los barcos mueren. Tendremos un trato. Trini mi amiga". La villana la arrojo con fuerza al suelo. La Ranger pensó que esto por fin acabaría, pero para su desgracia, vio como ella volvía a acercarse.

La morena aun sobre el suelo, comenzaba a retroceder por la repentina cercanía "Espera. Ya te dije que no se donde esta ese pedazo de vidrio"

"Oh lo se, lo se. Pero ahora quiero divertirme contigo" Rita camino mas hacia ella, acorralándola y se inclino un poco. Solo para tirar fuertemente del cabello de la oji-marrón, haciendo que se levantara y soltara un jadeo dolorido. "Lindura" la villana le sonrió perversamente y se agacho mas hacia ella; mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja, logrando que se estremeciera. Sin que Trini la viera, sus ojos volvieron a brillar de color verde. Ahora la cuerda que tenia rodeando todo su cuello, se deslizaba como serpiente hacia la morena y cuando llego hacia sus manos, a una rápida velocidad, automáticamente, se envolvió al rededor de estas, atándola fuerte. Cuando la pelinegra logro su cometido, choco brutalmente su boca contra la de Trini, haciendo que abriera la boca por el repentino dolor. Movimiento que aprovecho para meterle la lengua y comenzar a besarla de forma brusca.

Cuando la Ranger sintió aquella húmeda lengua dentro de su cavidad bucal, intento morderla. Para su mala suerte la oji-azul pudo anticipar tal movimiento. Jalo otra vez fuertemente hacia atrás los cabellos de la morena haciendo que se quejara y abriera mas su boca. Cuando Rita iba a dar por finalizado el beso, atrapo con fuerza entre sus dientes el labio inferior de la muchacha, logrando que sangrara. La morena solo soltó un gemido dolorido. Rita se aparto de ella y en un movimiento rápido la tiro al suelo moviendo con brusquedad sus brazos para que quedaran sobre su cabeza (la de la Ranger). Sus ojos volvieron a destellar. Ahora esas cuerdas empezaban a enterrarse en el piso, multiplicando por mucho el agarre de aquellas manos.

La morena la miro con ojos suplicantes "por favor déjame ... no lo hagas"

"Ummm... déjame pensarlo. SI LO HARÉ" la oji-azul metió una mano por debajo del pantalón de la pijama de la muchacha y haciendo un poco de fuerza lo rompió junto con la ropa interior. La villana le abrió sus piernas, sonriendo al ver su intimidad, y sin aviso metió 2 dedos dentro de ella provocandole un arqueo de espalda involuntario y entonces, empezó a mover sus dedos; después de unos minutos los doblo encontrando su punto G. Trini ahora comenzaba a sentir... Un momento. ¿Placer? ¡Placer!

 _ **-Vaya vaya pero mira nada mas. Que tenemos aquí... quien iba a decir que te encanta que te violen. O mejor dicho. Que te encanta lo que esta despreciable mujer te hace-**_

 _-Pero que carajo...-_

 _ **-No te espantes. Solo soy tu subconsciente. ¿Te gusta verdad? ¿O porque estas a punto de tener un orgasmo?-**_

 _-Calla. Este no es el momento. Déjame en paz-_

 _ **-Que te deje gozar, mejor dicho-**_

 _-¡Lárgate!-_

 _ **-Como quieras...-**_

...Y se fue...

"Muy bien. Ahora, mi turno" dijo la oji-azul sacando sus dedos dentro de la muchacha, haciendo que esta saliera de su pequeña 'pelea mental'

Trini levanto un poco su cabeza y pudo ver como Rita se movía sobre ella hasta quedar sentada sobre su pecho. Le volvió a sonreír con malicia. Sus ojos otra vez brillaron de color verde. Su armadura comenzó a desvanecerse lentamente, pero menos en el área de su pecho. Ahora parecía que tuviera una especie de brasier (sujetador).  
La villana estaba desnuda del pecho para abajo. Pero sus ojos seguían destellando. La pelinegra bajo su mirada a su entre pierna; algo en esa zona estaba formando. La morena desvió su mirada hacia donde Rita estaba mirando. Pero entonces quedo sumamente horrorizada. En la entre pierna de Rita se había formado un pene con una gran erección de un grosor algo considerable; ese miembro curiosamente tenia algunas incrustaciones de oro puro al igual que en su cara.

La oji-azul tomo su nuevo apéndice con una de sus manos y lo acerco a la boca de la muchacha, pero esta solo la cerro y volteo la cara. Con la mano libre que tenia le volvió a jalar fuertemente sus cabellos, haciendo que soltara un grito, entonces rápidamente le movió la cabeza para meterle su miembro en la boca y empezó a moverse. De los ojos de Trini comenzaban a salir lagrimas mientras la villana embestía su boca llegandole hasta la garganta. Ella intento resistirse haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás, pero ese fuerte agarre que tenia la oji-azul sobre sus cabellos le hacia imposible cualquier movimiento. Sin embargo, pocos segundos después, comenzó a sentir una sensación de nauseas, debido a lo que Rita le hacia en su boca, y empezó a tener arcadas.

La pelinegra decidió que ya era suficiente; soltó los cabellos de la muchacha y en seguida saco su pene. Volvió a bajar por el cuerpo de esta hasta llegar de nuevo a sus piernas, las abrió con rudeza, volvió a tomar su apéndice extra con su mano alineándolo hacia la entrada de Trini y lo metió de lleno haciendo que esta gritara de dolor. Esta nueva sensación de estrechez y calidez hicieron que Rita soltara un gemido lleno de placer _-Oh de haber sabido que hacer esto se sentía tan bien, hubiera violado a la otra Ranger amarilla antes de matarla-_ ese fue el único y maquiavelico pensamiento que paso por su mente.

Rita saco despacio su pene de la muchacha haciendo que esta gimiera nuevamente de dolor. Pero ahora le tapo la boca con una mano "ya bastante ruido hemos hecho ya querida. No querrás que tu familia despierte y nos vea en plena acción"

La villana volvió a tomar con su otra mano su miembro para introducirlo. Para la gran sorpresa de Trini, esta vez se lo metió suavemente. Se acomodo sobre ella llevando esa misma mano ya libre aun lado de su cabeza y comenzó a moverse en un vaivén lento. Pero pocos segundos después Rita aumento el ritmo embistiéndola rápida y profundamente. Sin embargo, con cada penetración, la Ranger comenzaba a sentir el placer crecer, y debido a esto que sentía, inconscientemente envolvió sus piernas al rededor de la villana para que la embistiera aun mas fuerte; acto el cual hizo que sus paredes atraparan aquel miembro que se movía dentro de ella y que en seguida,  
comenzar a soltar gemidos cargados de placer, los cuales terminaban ahogados por la mano de la oji-azul.

 _ **-Oh dios. Si esta maldita mujer quitara la mano de tu boca, estuvieras gimiendo como una perfecta perra-**_

 _-¡Si, si! Lo amito. Así que lárgate para que me dejes sentir a gusto como me coge fuertemente con su perfecta verga hasta dejarme sin sentido-_

 _ **-Jajajaja... Muy bien-**_

...Y volvió a irse...

Todo este 'esfuerzo' le estaba comenzando a cobrar factura a Rita. El brazo que tenia aun lado de la cabeza de la muchacha se le había cansado; así que lo doblo para quedar apoyada en su codo. Acción la cual hizo que ahora su rostro quedara muy cerca del oído de la morena, y que esta pudiera sentir su aliento al igual que oír perfectamente sus jadeos placenteros. Ambas cosas le provocaron a Trini una corriente eléctrica placentera cruzar por todo su cuerpo, llevándola al borde del orgasmo.

La Ranger ya no podía mas "¡Si! ¡Así cógeme! ¡Joder, joder! ¡Ya me voy a venir!" pero nuevamente todo eso fue ahogado en la mano de la villana. Trini apretó aun mas entre sus paredes el pene de Rita, mientras que espasmos recorrían todo su cuerpo debido a la fuerza de su clímax. Para ser sinceros, el mejor de su vida.

Esta acción hizo que la oji-azul estuviera a punto de estallar. Así que comenzó a embestirla lo mas rápido que podía para por fin llegar. Debido a esos movimientos,  
la morena arqueo otra vez su espalda. Oyó a Rita gemir fuertemente en su oído y volvió a tener otro orgasmo al sentir como esta llenaba todo su interior con su blanquecina y cálida carga.

Tiempo después la pelinegra se aparto de la Ranger sacando su pene del interior y se puso de pie. Sus ojos destellaron como aquellas veces y aquel miembro se deshizo;  
mientras que nuevamente puntas verdes volvían a salir su cuerpo para completar su armadura. Cuando termino le dedico una mirada a la muchacha ladeando su cabeza y le sonrió, pero en esa sonrisa no había burla ni malicia... Habia algo que ni ella misma sabia que era.

Y entonces, así como de repente apareció, así de repente... Desapareció.

Trini se quedo allí, tirada en el suelo, sintiendo un montón de emociones encontradas. Pero entre esas emociones, se sentía enojada y asqueada consigo misma. Se levanto y se dirigió a su baño. Tal vez una ducha helada la haría sentir algo mejor. Sin embargo ...

 _ **-Disculpa. ¿Pero para que te iras a duchar? ¿Para sentirte mejor según tu? ¿O para bajarte lo caliente debido a que te quedaron ganas? Espera. Es casi lo mismo-**_

 _-Es mas que obvio. Para sentirme mejor; me siento... sucia-_

 _ **-Si. Claro. Te recuerdo que hace unos minutos tu admitías lo contrario-**_

 _-Lo mas seguro es que ella haya puesto una especie de hechizo en mi. ¿No veías como le destellaban los ojos? Lo ha de haber ejecutado una de esas veces-_

 _ **-Aja, si. ¿Que harás?-**_

 _-Cuando me termine de duchar iré yo sola al lugar donde ella dijo que la encontrara, y le exigiré que me quiete lo que sea que me haya puesto-_

 _ **\- Ay por dios. Y iras a que te quite aquel hechizo que según tu, te puso, sabiendo que ella no es ninguna bruja. O iras a que te vuelva a coger duramente-**_

 _-¿¡Que!? ¡A que me desembruje! ¡Obvio!-_

 _ **-Eso ni tu te lo crees-**_

.

.

.

Continuara...


End file.
